Tears, Betrayal, Love
by Sukki18
Summary: For years I searched for him. The man that betrayed, the one I wanted to kill, the one I still loved. Uchiha Itachi. Ita/OC DISCONTINUED!


Disclaimer: Nope, not Naruto, just the plot and Yauso.

So... I don't know where this idea came from, which is weird since I usually have SOMETHING that sets off my ideas... another fanfic, a thought, dreams, published books... I got nadda for this one.

Enjoy.

I watched as the two Akatsuki members confronted the Jounin of Konoha. One I recognized, the other I had only heard about. I glared at them from behind my black mask; or rather I glared at _him. _The man that betrayed me, the one who was my friend among strangers, the one who I loved, Itachi Uchiha.

I glanced at the Jounin standing in front of the Akatsuki members: Kakashi, Asuma, and Kuranai. I knew them too, bas****s all of them. They had stood aside when I was accused of a crime that I didn't commit, and because of their complete loyalty to Konoha, I was found guilty. I pulled out three of my senbon needles, holding one between each of my fingers. I bent my arm, aiming the deadly needles at their target, Uchiha first. A smile tugged at my lips. Finally, all my betrayers in one place, I could kill them all in one move and I would be free. But I wanted to play with them, like a cat with multiple mice in her claws.

I took a deep breath and threw my little weapons... right as the wind changed. The needles buried themselves just inches from the Uchiha. I growled at my cursed luck when he turned to see what almost hit him. He followed their path to the tree where I sat. I jumped out of it before he could react, crouching over my feet to keep my balance. With three more senbon needles in my fingers I stood, aiming the thin metal at him. "Pity that." I snarled, "Something that shall soon be remedied."

All five of them exchanged glances with each other, all of them wondering who I was and why I wanted to kill Itachi. I released the needles at Itachi, but he was ready this time. He jumped away from each one, frustrating me to no end, damn Uchiha with his damn reflexes! I threw six at the same time, but he dodged all of them. I ran out onto the water, my hands crossed at the wrist, senbon needles ready to throw. I launched the first three at him, then spun around to throw the rest at his partner, warning the shark-man off. Itachi activated his Sharingan, his red eyes pin wheeling. I was pissing him off... good, now we could really fight.

He attacked swiftly throwing three kunai's at me, but I shot needles at them, sabotaging their aim. The knives and needles fell harmlessly into the river, lost. He ran at me, his Akatsuki cloak flying around him like giant red and black wings. My eyes widened when I saw what he was doing, he skidded to a stop a few feet away from me, close enough that I couldn't escape what was coming next. "Fire dragon jutsu!" He shouted. I watched as the roaring fire came at me, I was unable to escape. In one last desperate act I threw up my arms as if to shield myself from a common blow. Chakra spilled out of my solidifying into a navy blue wall. The fire rammed into the wall then around it, harmless. I crouched lower to avoid any flames flickering over the top of the wall.

Itachi finally realized that his attack was not killing me, he released the fire and I stood back up, my anger rolling in my stomach again. Pouring my chakra down into the water below me, I solidified the energy and cupped it so that it held water. I moved my arms and the charka mimicked my motions. I shoved at Itachi and the chakra infused water rose out of the river, straight for him. He jumped above the rushing water and landed directly in front of me, a kunai poking the soft skin under chin. Growling I swept a foot up and kicked him in the side, hitting his elbow at the same time. The kunai fell into the now calm water and he swung at me, catching me in the shoulder. Our fight continued, growing with intensity at each hit.

I heard a splash behind me and spun around. Coming right at me was a large shark shooting out of the water, its mouth full of razor-sharp teeth gaping wide. Without even thinking, I grabbed a jaw in each hand, mindless of the many cuts that appeared on my palms, and spun around; using the sharks weight and speed against it, I threw the creature at Itachi. The animal hit him squarely in the side and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Itachi staggered from the shark's hit. I pulled out more senbon needles when he snapped his foot out, catching me in the mask. I fell backwards; barely able to keep control of my charka so I didn't fall into the water. I tried to scrabble away, but Itachi continued to walk after me. Swooping down without warning he grabbed my mask and yanked it away.

Itachi's eyes widened with surprise and recognition. His lips formed my name in a harsh whisper, "Yauso."

^o^

Blah, I lost interest in this story half way through. If you want me to continue, you better give me a great idea.


End file.
